


At the Lake

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Stitches [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #3--Prompt: At the lake--Jim and Ross go hiking.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Stitches [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408048
Kudos: 10





	At the Lake

When Jim wakes up the yellow nylon of the tent's rain fly is illuminated by the harsh light of the rising sun. He closes his eyes against the warm light, which is already heating the tiny interior of the tent despite the elevation. He reaches for Ross and his furnace like heat only to find the slick cool of the sleeping bag.

He can see Ross' boots still tumbled together with Jim's just inside the small zippered door. He sits up and scrubs his hand through his hair and frowns. In the corner, away from the boots is Jim's neat pile of clothes and Ross' hastily discarded (an obnoxiously bright yellow) Baggies, sweat-stained t-shirt, socks, and ratty woolen sweater. 

He scratches the back of his neck. Then he hears it—the splashing of water. 

Jim nestles back down into the zipped together sleeping bags and waits in anticipation of the coffee that he expects Ross is brewing; squatted beside the camp stove that probably took some swearing to get started. 

But when the door of the tent is unzipped there is no accompanying rich smell of coffee. There is no cheery admonishment about Jim still being in bed rather than enjoying the scenery of the high country, the jagged, snow-capped peaks, and the green water of the lake. Instead, there is silence and the tugging of the sleeping bag as Ross moves over Jim.

"Ross?"

Jim opens his eyes and is met with the sight of a very wet and very naked Ross hovering over him with a mischievous grin. 


End file.
